No te Perdono
by Litaaa
Summary: BBRAE/ANGST; La traición es un sentimiento horrible, más cuando son los que consideraste tu amada Familia. Es un dolor que te traspasa el alma.
Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, si no a **DC Comics**.

 **Advertencia:** **A** ngst/ **T** raiciones/ **L** ágrimas... **¿Mucha penita?**  
 **Pairing:** **L** eve **B** B **R** ae. / Si, yo escribiendo un leve **B** B **R** ae. Tengan miedo (?).

 **Nota: A** claro que la portada la edité cuando estaba aburrida (?).

Ahora si... Pronto entraré a la Universidad y a mi Trabajo, quiero morirs «/3... Pero no los aburriré con mis desgracias :'(  
Este fic lo escribí ayer y lo terminé hoy (No se que onda yo, ando con la full inspiración) Pero me dio mucha pena escribir esto, mucha demasiada y enorme tristeza... Pero lo vi muy necesario. He leído muchas historias de esta índole:

**Terra llega ― Finge ser buena y se une a los Titanes ― Raven descubre que es mala ― Nadie le cree y se va ― Terra los traiciona ― Con el tiempo Raven vuelve y se queda con Garfield y son felices. **

No me malinterpreten, **yo soy 1000% Fan de los finales felices, más si son BBRae.** Pero hablando en serio ¿Ustedes creen que esto sería lo que pasaría? Yo personalmente no lo veo así.  
Raven es orgullosa y que no le crean sus propios amigos (Familia) Le dolería en lo profundo de su alma, mas si es por Terra. No creo que las cosas sean tan lindas y fáciles como Raven perdonándolos así como así.

Bueno, lean y verán cual sería el final que según yo, sería si es que pasase eso.

Disfruten la historia. Tengan pañuelitos a la mano por si quieren llorar (?).

¡El fic! *Aplauso y llantos*

.

.

.

* * *

― _Raven ya basta._

 _La aludida desvió la mirada molesta y se mordió el labio para reprimir una mala palabra. ―No puedo creer que estemos pasando por esta mierda otra vez._

 _Kory se espantó un poco, su amiga debía estar furiosa para decir una mala palabra frente a los demás, esto era malo._

― _Cambio Rae, yo lo sé. ―Esta vez fue Chico Bestia quien habló por los demás._

 _Raven bufó con sarcasmo mezclado con tristeza. ―¿Cuántas veces tiene que romperte el corazón para que te des cuenta que es una maldita traidora? ―Sus palabras se escupieron con veneno y molestia._

― _¡No hables así de ella! ¿Acaso no puedes darle otra maldita oportunidad? ―Garfield alzó la voz enojado y fue su mejor amigo metálico quien le afirmó por el hombro para que se calmara, mirándole con seriedad._

 _Que estuviese molesto no significaba que le hablara así a su hermanita. Él no lo iba a permitir._

 _Raven presionó sus manos contra su rostro y le importó un cuerno que las tazas, vasos y platos estallaran fuertemente debido a sus poderes, eso daba igual en estos momentos críticos._

― _Robín…―La hechicera llamó a su líder como si este fuera el vocero del grupo. Lo era. ― Créeme cuando te digo que esto no es un capricho o algo parecido, he odiado a Terra desde siempre y me ha dado motivos para hacerlo… ¡Ustedes también deberían tenerlos! ―Recriminó a sus compañeros colérica, enrabiada por el hecho de estar del lado de esa rubia del demonio. ― Pero independiente de eso vi la mente de esa… De ella. Planea algo más allá de lo imaginado, esta vez el golpe que planea darnos es letal. Si no me creen como compañera y amiga, créanme como empática._

 _El Chico Maravilla mordió su labio inferior indeciso. Que difícil decisión._

 _La memoria de Terra había vuelto hace 8 meses junto con sus poderes, apenas los recuerdos golpearon su mente fue por los titanes a pedir perdón y arrepentirse por el daño que les había causado. Después de aceptar sus disculpas poco a poco Terra iba frecuentándolos más, inclusive ayudaba en algunas misiones en las que necesitasen una mano y así, poco a poco iba reintegrándose y ganándose el cariño de todos._

 _Aunque Raven no se tragaba esa farsa del tamaño de un buque._

 _Ella es una empática por todos los Cielos._

 _Y hace una semana que cuando la chica rubia le entregaba una correspondencia que encontró en la puerta de la torre, Raven sin querer se había introducido a su mente al tener contacto con su mano y lo que vio, afirmó todas sus sospechas._

 _Terra estaba aliada a una gran organización creada por el mismo Slade, de todos sus aprendices y colegas del mal. Ella los iba a traicionar nuevamente.  
Raven evitaría eso a toda costa._

 _Con lo que no contaba fue que sus compañeros no la apoyasen esta vez. Pues creían que solo era por desconfianza y odio de Raven hacía Tara._

― _¡Por favor créanme! ―Esta súplica impacto a todos sus compañeros._

 _Debía estar realmente desesperada para que su compañera oscura estuviese suplicándoles._

 _StarFire suspiro y se acercó a su amiga para llevársela a la azotea, lejos de los demás. ―¿Es cierto lo que dices?_

 _Ella asintió dolida, no podía creer que sus compañeros no la apoyasen._

― _¿Qué fue lo que viste?_

― _Una organización. Slade ha entrenado a muchos villanos, villanos poderosos Kory. ―Su mirada se alzó a su querida extraterrestre y demostró lo angustiada que estaba con esto. ― Esta vez no solo será desactivar la seguridad y atacarnos, esta vez es algo muy grande._

 _Kory sintió la preocupación de Raven instalarse en su propio pecho. Ahora también estaba angustiada._

― _Terra quiere ganarse nuevamente nuestra confianza, no debemos dársela. Maldición Star, ni siquiera debemos admitirla en la Torre._

― _Pero mi querida Rae…_

― _¡Nada de peros Kory! ¡Nos traicionó y lo volverá a hacer! Es solo cuestión de tiempo. ―La desesperación se apoderó de la monótona voz de la hechicera, no aguantando más esta situación._

 _La tamaraneana ya no sabía que más decir. ―Ella se ha redimido Raven._

 _Y eso fue la gota que rebalsó en vaso.  
No por favor, su amiga no._

 _Raven corrió rápidamente la mirada hacía un lado, apretando la mandíbula en un intento de no derramar sus lágrimas. La desconfianza de la extraterrestre fue el peor dolor que pudo sentir._

― _¿Crees que haría todo esto si no fuera verdad? Sé que te cuesta juzgar a las personas, pero después de dos traiciones ¿No crees que lo primero que deberías hacer es desconfiar?_

 _Y antes de que su amiga (Que ya no sentía como tal) Dijese algo, la muchacha de ojos amatistas abrió un portal y desapareció de su vista._

 _Al volver a su habitación se encontró con la imagen de la chica que le estaba causando tantas molestias en estos momentos. Terra._

― _¿Qué haces tú en mi habitación? ―Rechinó los dientes enojada, si la tenía un segundo más en su morada le iba a arrancar la cabeza._

 _La muy maldita solo sonrió cínica. ―¿No te creyeron verdad?_

― _¡Sal de aquí!_

 _Terra pasó la yema de sus dedos por la cama de la empática y se apoyó en un pilar de la cama, cruzada de brazos. ―Vamos Rae-Rae ¿De verdad no vas a querer unirte a nuestra organización? Una demonio como tú sería ideal, conmigo no hay problema… Cero rencores querida._

 _En serio se estaba ganando que le arrancara la cabeza._

― _Sal. Si sigo viendo tu cara un segundo más voy a arrancarte los ojos. ―Las ampolletas comenzaron a estallar y todos los objetos de su habitación comenzaron a volar y derretirse._

 _Tara observó el espectáculo divertida.―Considera unírtenos Rae. ―La cruel burla salió de su asquerosa boca antes de salir de la habitación de la pelivioleta._

 _Como la odiaba._

 _Se arrodilló en el suelo de su destrozada habitación y sin poder contenerse más, las lágrimas surcaron sus suaves mejillas, llorando desconsolada mientras sus cosas rotas y quebradas volvía a volar por toda su morada.  
Ya no lo aguantaba más._

 _Esa misma noche dio un últimatum a sus compañeros, era ella o Tara. Un silencio se apoderó de la sala común y el corazón de Raven se estrujó como una uva al sol, sintiendo miles de puñaladas desgarrando su pecho.  
No dijeron nada, pero el mensaje era claro: No la vamos a echar._

 _Por la madrugada Raven metió las pocas cosas que tenía en una maleta, con su rostro impasible y serio como siempre. Aunque esta vez su rostro era adornado por silenciosas lágrimas que bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas, nunca se había sentido más traicionada. Ni el maldito de Malchior le causo tanto dolor como ahora._

 _Con todo listo suspiró, limpió sus mejillas y salió por la puerta de su habitación directo a la sala común, iba a dejar su comunicador ahí._

 _No quiso levitar o usar un portal, uso sus propias piernas y caminó tranquila hasta su destino, quería unos últimos recuerdos de la que fue su casa por años. **Con 18 años** su mente se llenaba de recuerdos vividos en esa Torre, tanto buenos como malos. Más buenos._

 _Momentos con cada uno de sus compañeros los cuales quiso como una familia propia y ahora ya ni siquiera los reconoce, a ninguno de ellos._

 _La puerta se abrió frente a ella y observó las penumbras de la sala, sonriendo con tristeza. Acarició los muebles y dejó el comunicador en una mesita algo escondida, observó ese sofá de tantas noches de película, la cocina donde se compartieron tantas conversaciones, desayunos y almuerzos de carne v/s tofu.  
Miró un momento por la ventana en la cual siempre meditaba y se embelesó con el hermoso paisaje de JumpCity iluminada._

― _Que hermosa._

― _De noche es más bonita._

 _Raven no se espantó o algo parecido, ya había percibido la presencia de Chico Bestia. Después de la discusión de la mañana no se habían vuelto a hablar en todo el día, que cruel._

 _Ella y el cambia formas habían tenido una gran evolución en su extraña relación, tanto como compañeros de equipo como amigos. Después de peleas, discusiones y malos entendidos lograron comprenderse, llevarse bien y hasta tenerse mucha estima, inclusive en estos años habían avanzado a tal punto de haberse besado un par de veces y tener sentimientos amorosos. Solo que nunca concretaron nada._

 _Pero le dolió recordar que Chico Bestia, su Gar, su estúpido e insensato Garfield tenía una debilidad. Y esa no era ni más ni menos que la maldita Terra._

 _Pasara lo que pasara él siempre tendría una debilidad por ella.  
Incluso fue por Tara que discutieron después de muchos años. _

_Pero esta era su última noche en la Torre T por lo que prefirió no amargarse el alma con esos pensamientos y solo sonrió nostálgicamente. Dejó que el muchacho verde se parara a su lado a observar el paisaje, sin mirarse o dirigirse la palabra._

― _Perdón por lo de la mañana. ―Mencionó la hechicera descolocando de gran manera al mutante._

― _¿Te acabas de disculpar?_

 _Asintió despacio sin despegar su vista de la iluminada ciudad «_ _ **Solo porque ya no te veré más**_ _._ _»_

 _En ese preciso momento Gar supo que algo raro pasaba, Raven no se disculparía con él, menos cuando de Terra se trataba._

― _¿Te encuentras bien Rae?_

 _Nuevamente ella asintió._

 _Sentía que si hablaba se le quebraría la voz y no necesitaba que Chico Bestia la viese así, si esta sería la última vez que se verían, que al menos la recuerde con una sonrisa._

 _Raven se veía preciosa con la piel iluminada por las millones de luces de la ciudad y el mutante pudo notarlo, inclusive sus manos picaron por acariciar su sedoso cabello y disculparse también._

 _Pero antes de que él pudiese hacer algo, la hechicera fingió bostezar y se retiró con un amable "Buenas madrugadas Gar"_

 _Y antes de que ella desapareciera tras la puerta, le dijo: ―Nos vemos mañana Rae._

 _Sonrió con tristeza por eso._ ― _Claro, adiós._ _―_ _«_ _ **Adiós**_ _»_

 _Un feo escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Fue un adiós demasiado cargado de amargura y dolor para su gusto._

 _Esa madrugada, Raven tomó sus cosas y desapareció tras un portal para nunca más volver._

* * *

.

.

―Dra. Roth. ―Una desconocida voz con un grueso acento llegó a sus oídos y le hicieron fruncir el ceño con levedad.

Nuevamente sintió un pequeño y delicado remezón en su brazo, acompañado de esa insistente voz.

―Dra. Roth por favor, la necesitan.

Con pereza los ojos azules con tintes amatistas se abrieron, siendo tallados por sus delicadas manos mientras un bostezo se escapaba de sus labios.

―¿Qué sucede? ―Preguntó la hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra, desperezándose con lentitud.

―Tenemos una urgencia en el pabellón 4 y el Dr. Petrov ha pedido su asistencia.

Bostezando por última vez, la preciosa Doctora asintió y siguió inmediatamente a la enfermera. Aunque mientras caminaba por los eternos pasillos suspiró con melancolía, había pasado bastantes años desde que soñó con ese momento.

Rachel Roth, una joven Doctora prodigio de 27 años que residió en Rusia, Moscú después de quedar encantada con el país tras un intercambio por su universidad. Por lo que terminó su carrera en el país de las Matrioskas y comenzó a ejercer en el hospital público de la capital apenas se recibió.

Lo que nadie sabe es que esta joven mujer es una ex titán, la cual utilizó un hechizo para adoptar una forma mucho más humana.  
Su piel sigue siendo pálida, solo que más "normal" pues con el frío constante de Rusia, sus mejillas y nariz siempre ganan un rosáceo que va muy bien con su fino rostro. Dejó crecer su cabello llegándole esta vez a la cintura y siendo tan negro como la mismísima noche y al igual que todo su aspecto, sus ojos tomaron la tonalidad azulada con tintes amatistas, si alguien de su pasado la viera no podrían reconocerla. Al menos no con tanta facilidad.

No solo era la más joven del departamento de Doctores, si no que inteligente y además endemoniadamente hermosa. Más de algún colega la ha intentado cortejar /Sin éxito/.

Esa jornada laboral había resultado pesada y no pudo evitar quedarse dormida en su oficina, teniendo aquel extraño sueño de su pasado.  
¿Cómo estarán ellos? ¿Qué será de su antiguo equipo? Suspiró con nostalgia.

Empujó la gran puerta para entrar a pabellón, no sin antes vestir una bata de plástico, ponerse una mascarilla y esterilizarse las manos.

―Dra. Roth gracias a Dios apareció. ―Mencionó un anciano doctor de marcado acento, quien le sonrió amistoso aunque su sonrisa no se vio debido a la mascarilla.

―¿Cuál es la urgencia Dr. Petrov?

Una nueva jornada para la humana Rachel.

* * *

Dos meses después de ese extraño sueño.  
Jueves, turno de noche.  
El turno más odiado por la hechicera y este singular jueves, sería aun más odiado.

Así que antes de salir de su acogedora casa, mimó a su gatita negra, comió unos bocadillos y emprendió camino al hospital en su auto. Ya en la clínica fue recibida por las demases colegas, que hacen su día mucho más ameno y relajado.

Siendo una humana ahora, libre de las influencias de su demoníaco padre y con la libertad de poder demostrar sus emociones, Raven se permitió en un país extraño tomar nuevas actitudes. Reía más y con ganas, demostrar su enojo o molestia, disfrutar de una vida con sentimientos, aunque había cosas que no cambiaban y esa era que cuando se sentía triste le gustaba sufrir en silencio, aunque ahora se permitía llorar sin restricciones.

Por lo que cuando sus compañeras le recibieron con un chiste sobre uno de los Doctores más viejos, no se molestó en ocultar su risa.

* * *

4 AM; **U** rgencias.

―Rae cariño, tenemos unos accidentados en la sala 7, camilla 5. ―Habló amablemente una rechonchita enfermera ya entrada en edad.

―Estoy con la sala 2.

―Lo sé, pero Annushka ha pedido el cambio.

Rachel suspiró pesado. ―¿Algún motivo?

―Son de los tuyos. ―Habló una nueva Doctora un poco más mayor que Raven, sonriendo juguetona. ―Americanos, unos muy raros americanos. ―Dijo con el marcado acento en la "R"

―Vale, voy. Annushka cuida a la niña de la camilla 9.

Tomó la tabla de apoyo con los papeles y observo desinteresadamente el diagnostico y el motivo de consulta.

―Un accidente ¿No sale de qué? ―Revisó una vez más el papel en sus manos, ya afuera de la sala 7.

Siguió leyendo cuando entró en la habitación, caminó hasta la camilla 5 y habló sin despegar su vista del diagnóstico. Corrió la cortina y dijo:

―Buenas noches, soy la Dra. Rach-…

¿Esto era una maldita broma?

No podía creer que ahí, frente a ella a millas de distancia de su hogar, ellos estuvieran ahí. Su tabla de apoyo cayó al suelo y no pudo despegar sus ojos de los cuatro individuos frente a ella, aquellos que fueron sus antiguos amigos y compañeros de equipo.

 _«_ _¡Rápido actúa! ¡Oh te van a descubrir idiota!_ _»_ ―Se reprochó enseguida la hechicera, percibiendo la sorpresa en sus ex-compañeros de equipo. Si no hacía algo la descubrirían.

―Señor, usted es verde. ―Dijo fingiendo expectación, como si nunca en su vida hubiese visto algo parecido.

Observó una melancólica sonrisa apoderarse del hombre verde y bajó un tanto la mirada, había descartado la idea de que ella fuese Raven. Qué alivio.

―Me lo dicen a menudo.

Recogió su tabla de apoyo bajo la atenta mirada de los Titanes, quienes no podían creer el parecido con su antigua compañera de equipo. Si supieran.  
Caminó hasta los lesionado Gar y Robín y sacó su linterna del bolsillo de su bata.

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―Preguntó checando los reflejos de su antiguo líder, quien no podía creer aun que esta mujer se pareciera tanto a su amiga.

―Tuvimos un accidente. ―Dijo un demacrado Cyborg quien había perdido su vivo color celeste en sus partes mecánicas, ahora eran grises y su mirada era muy opaca.

―No me digan. ―Mencionó con un simpático sarcasmo, sonriendo divertida ahora chequeando los reflejos de Chico Bestia.

Ante esto, rieron divertidos.

―Atacaron nuestra querida nave. ―Fue la hermosa StarFire en hablar ahora. Su traje había cambiado y su cabello ahora era mucho más largo que antes.

―… Asumo que son super-héroes ¿Me equivoco?

Todos negaron.

―Quien lo diría, héroes Americanos en Rusia. Que hilarante.

―¿Raven eres tú? ―La tamaraneana ya no podía aguantar más la intriga al igual que todos sus compañeros, solo que ella se atrevió a preguntar.

Todos esperaban esperanzados la respuesta de la extraña frente a ellos.

―¿Raven? ¿Quién es esa Raven? ―Obviamente la hechicera no tiraría todo su esfuerzo de ser normal al cuerno. Ni siquiera por ellos.

Observó como todos bajaron la mirada entristecidos.

―Nada, la he confundido Dra. …

―Dra. Roth. ―Se presentó con una suave sonrisa.

Rachel atendió las heridas de su antiguo equipo, puso muchos puntos en la espalda de Chico Bestia quien ya no se hacía llamar así, sino Changeling. Robín, ahora Nightwing terminó con un vendaje en la cabeza con 5 puntos y su pierna derecha también con varios puntos.

Después de 1 hora y media, Rachel había terminado.  
Recetó un par de medicamentos para adormecer el dolor.

―Tómenlos por 2 semanas, 2 veces al día ¿Quedo claro?

Los heridos asintieron.

―Bueno, ya se pueden retirar. ―Anunció con una sonrisa.

El ambiente se volvió raro, Rachel quería que se fueran pronto mientras que los Titanes querían todo lo contrario, aun no querían irse. Debían aclarar bien sus dudas con respecto a la Doctora.

Pero Rachel no les permitió esto, por lo que sin nada más que hacer corrió la cortina y se fue sin más, siendo abordada inmediatamente por otra enfermera que necesitaba su asistencia con otros accidentados.

* * *

―Era ella ¿Verdad? ―Preguntó Changeling a una entristecida StarFire.

―No lo sé mi querido Gar, se parece pero no es la Rae que yo recuerdo.

Ambos se encontraban en la parte más alta de la azotea de aquel hospital, cada quien perdido en su mente observando la hermosa Moscú iluminada. A Gar le dio un pequeño _deja-vu_.

Después de encontrar alojamiento y aguantar las miradas de los demás y de un par de Fans, Kory había decidido ir a ver otra vez a esa Doctora. El hombre verde adivinó sus intenciones y le pidió que si podía llevarlo, herido le sería difícil transformarse a lo que la Princesa aceptó sin problema.

―¿Y si fuera ella? ―Volvió a preguntar el mutante.

Kory aguantó las lágrimas y negó despacio. ―No sabría qué hacer Gar. No tengo valor para verla a la cara. ―Pequeñas gotitas cristalinas trazaban el rostro de Starfire, sintiendo el dolor del recuerdo de la que fue su mejor amiga. ―¿Y tú? ¿Qué harías? ―Preguntó entre sollozos.

Changeling trago pesado y suspiró, observando su propio vaho salir de su boca. ―Le pediría perdón, ella siempre tuvo razón en todo.

Justo en ese momento escucharon el ruido de la puerta abrirse bajo ellos, por lo que bajaron la mirada y se toparon, para su sorpresa, con aquella Doctora que había causado tantas intrigas apenas la vieron.

La mujer dejó que la brisa helada de la madrugada jugara con su larga cabellera, mientras luchaba contra su encendedor para prender su cigarro afirmado en sus carnosos labios. Caminó hasta el barandal de la azotea pudiendo por fin prender su amado vicio. Disfrutó la primera calada y retuvo el humo en su boca, perdiéndose en las bailarinas luces de la ciudad, sintiendo las fuertes emociones de sus compañeros.

Pues aunque a ellos les gustase la idea que esto fue una linda coincidencia, ella los había percibido apenas tocaron el suelo de la azotea. Pero prefirió hacerse la desentendida y que no sabía de la presencia de sus ex-compañeros.

Kory y Gar se escondieron /Inútilmente/ observando atentos a algún indicio que les dijera que ella era su querida Raven.  
Y casi enseguida lo obtuvieron.

Rachel en un mal movimiento dejo caer su encendedor negro al suelo del primer piso, por lo que con su magia oscura, aquella que hace años no usaba (Solo para renovar su hechizo para parecer humana) Lo elevó sin cuidado. Cuando su encendedor estuvo nuevamente en sus manos se puso a jugar con él, haciéndolo levitar y girar en el aire.

Ella era Raven.

Bajaron de un salto llamando la atención de la Doctora y corrieron para ir al encuentro con ella, necesitaban hablarle, abrazarla y pedirle mil veces perdón, pero Rachel nuevamente no se inmutó y su fría mirada les hizo detener sus pasos paulatinamente, hasta quedar a una distancia prudente. Aquellos ojos gélidos como la mismísima Rusia calaron cada uno de sus huesos.  
Entendieron que las cosas no iban a marchar como ellos querían.

―Raven…―Llamó por su antiguo nombre el Titán verde, sintiendo la opresión en el pecho al sentir chocar su mirada contra la amarga de ella.

―Deje de ser Raven hace muchos años. ―Dijo con neutralidad, escupiendo esas palabras. ― Nueve para ser exactos.

―Raven no sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado. ―Starfire quiso intentar acercarse nuevamente a su antigua compañera y poder estrecharla en sus brazos, más el ceño fruncido de ella se lo impidió.

―¿Me extrañaron antes o después de la traición de Terra?

Estaba consciente que eso fue un golpe muy bajo de su parte.

Y pudo sentir a la perfección ese dolor instalándose en el pecho de ambos Titanes, dolor que les asfixiaba el pecho punzantemente. Rachel les miró una vez más con su mirada neutral e inmutable y se giró, apoyándose en el barandal.

―¿Cuánto tiempo pasó para que los traicionara? ―Volvió a preguntar, disfrutando insanamente de meter el dedo en la galla de sus compañeros.

Garfield con una enorme tristeza caminó hasta quedar al lado de la hechicera y se perdió también en la belleza nocturna de Moscú. ―Dos años después que te fuiste.

―Ya veo.

La Tamaraneana se unió a aquel barandal y no se atrevía a mirarla, quería decirle tantas cosas y abrazarla como nunca, pero la vergüenza y el dolor no se lo permitían.

―¿Qué están haciendo aquí por cierto? ―Preguntó inesperadamente la pelinegra.

―Tuvimos una misión de apoyo con la Patrulla Condenada. La hermandad del Mal estuvo causando estragos aquí pero escaparon… ―Garfield respiró profundamente y continuó.― Cuando nos devolvíamos a JumpCity en la Nave-T, nos atacó uno de los cañones escondidos. Cyborg ya no pudo atendernos y vinimos a un hospital.

Rachel asintió en silencio.

―¿Y por qué Cyborg ya no los pudo atender? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? ―Volvió a preguntar de la nada después de largos minutos de silencio.

―Cuando Terra nos traicionó, nos emboscó una organización de villanos y… ―A StarFire se le cortó la voz y nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus heladas mejillas. ―Pedimos la ayuda de todos los Titanes, del Este, Oeste, honorarios… Pero a Cyborg lo infectaron con un virus que apagó sus circuitos y luego…

No pudo seguir.

― Nos dieron una tremenda paliza, la peor de todas. Pero fue Cy quien terminó peor. ―La voz de Changeling sonó destruida y cansada, aquel recuerdo solo le causaba dolor.

―Al menos esta bien.

―Dentro de lo que se puede decir bien, esta constantemente actualizándose a sí mismo y pierde las fuerzas con rapidez.

Rachel solo asintió dando una última calada a su cigarrillo.

―Por favor perdónanos. ―Kory ya no podía seguir con esto, debía decirle que lo sentía o su corazón explotaría.

Rachel suspiró largamente y miró atentamente el vaho de su aliento.

―Sus palabras ya no sirven de nada a estas alturas. Lo hecho, hecho está. ―La crueldad e indiferencia nunca fueron de su gusto, pero en esta situación no podía evitarlos. Sus palabras se mandaban solas.

Se irguió, sacudió su blanco delantal médico y se giró para retirarse, sin siquiera despedirse.

―¡Raven! ―Gritó Changeling corriendo hasta donde la empática y se paró frente a frente a ella. ―Ni siquiera debo tener el descaro de pedirte esto…

Rachel alzo una ceja, molesta e incrédula. Ni siquiera debería tener el descaro de hablarle en primer lugar.

―Perdóname por favor. ―Su voz estaba cargada de arrepentimiento y dolor. ― Perdóname nena… Yo te amo y nunca dejé de hacerlo. Te he extrañado tantos estos años, **tu ausencia me ha hecho mucho daño.**

La respiración se le agitó y su pulso se elevó a mil por hora, apretó su mandíbula y dio un paso esperando poder abrazarla con necesidad. Conservaba la esperanza de que ella le perdonase, que olvidara todo y aunque sea un 0.1% de probabilidades, estaban las esperanzas.

Aunque fueron estas mismas esperanzas las que se fueron por el desagüe con una sola acción de la hechicera.

Rachel plantó una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla derecha. Star quedó helada mirando la escena. Gar abrió los ojos como plato, con la mirada desviada y un dolor quemando su mejilla.

―¿ **Daño**? ―Bufó sonriendo con sarcasmo, tristeza y enojo. Todo en un solo momento. ― ¿Sabes cuál es el verdadero daño? Que tus amigos, los que consideraste tu única familia te den la espalda por una perra. Perra que por cierto traicionó dos… Tres veces. ―Respiró pesadamente y se obligó a no llorar, no frente a ellos. No frente al que fue su gran amor. ―Daño es no tener a donde ir, estar desprotegida y desamparada. Ser reemplazada por esa maldita traicionera. Daño es volver a sentir la soledad y tristeza de la que siempre estuviste escapando.

El cambia forma volteó lentamente su mirada hacía el rostro de la que fue su compañera de equipo, amiga y amor de su vida, sin atreverse a pronunciar algo contra a sus crudas y adoloridas palabras ¿Acaso mentía? No. ¿Exageraba las cosas? Tampoco.  
La verdad duele como nunca.

―¿Qué esperas que haga Gar? ―Dijo Raven con la mirada acuosa, mirándolo con el dolor de 9 años de soledad y desconsuelo. Nunca había visto a su amada Rae tan afectada en su vida y menos por su culpa. ― ¡Dime que espera que haga! ¿Qué vuelva a JumpCity con ustedes? ¿Qué las cosas vuelvan a hacer como antes? ¿Qué mande todo mi esfuerzo por superarlos al caño? ―Reprimió otra bofetada y apretó su puño molesta. ― ¿Y luego qué? ¿Que vuelva Terra con su cara de cachorro degollado y me vuelvan a mandar a la mierda?

Las cristalinas lágrimas del cambia forma bajaron por su rostro con un semblante abatido, dolido. Cada palabra fue un cuchillo atravesando su pobre pecho, que no daba más con el dolor.  
Dolor que él mismo se busco, por cierto.

―Lo siento pero no, yo pude encontrar consuelo sola. No te necesito. ―Observó a Kory y frunció el ceño aun más. ― **No los necesito**.

Aquello dolió en lo más profundo del afectado corazón de la extraterrestre, quien lloró desconsoladamente y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

―Perdón Rae.

 _«_ _Rae, tanto tiempo sin escuchar ese apodo de su parte_ _»_ ―Como sea. ― Volvió a girarse para irse, solo que antes de salir por la puerta pensó en algo. ―No le digan a Nightwing y Cyborg, no quiero repetirles lo mismo que a ustedes.

 _«_ Ahórrenles el dolor innecesario. _»_

Sin más se fue junto al sonido de la puerta cerrarse.  
Después de aquella situación, Rachel se encerró en el baño del hospital y lloró desconsoladamente, sufriendo tanto por como terminaron las cosas y por lo que les dijo.

Después de una hora salió del baño, lavó su rostro y se maquilló un tanto para volver a su jornada laboral como si nada hubiese pasado.  
Siempre fue buena escondiendo sus dolores y penas.

Después de esa noche, no volvió a saber de los Titanes.  
En esta vida no les iba a perdonar esa traición.

* * *

―¿Dónde estuvieron metidos? Nos debimos ir hace dos horas.―Reprochó el líder con el ceño fruncido.

Kory y Garfield ya habían llorado todo lo que tenían que llorar en aquella azotea, compartiendo el sufrimiento del encuentro con Raven.

―Fuimos a pasear por Moscú. ―Mencionó apagadamente la extraterrestre.

―¿Cuando crees que volveremos a tener esta oportunidad viejo? ―La fingida sonrisa del mutante pudo convencer a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

―Como sea, vámonos ya. Odio el frío de Rusia. ―Cyborg estornudó por milésima vez y salieron del Hotel, para caminar hasta su nave y marcharse de aquel país del Vodka.

Gar se perdió con el paisaje de la Rusia mañanera, arrepentido por el resto de su vida por no haber luchado y apoyado a su amor, Raven.

―Adiós mi amor.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y la Nave-T voló fuera de los límites Rusos.

* * *

.

.

―Llora en un rincón de su habitación.― ¡MALDITA TERRA! ¡HAS DESTRUIDO MI BBRAE! LKDSJFSLDJFSDLKFJSDFLKSD ―Su pieza se inunda en un mar de lágrimas (?).―

Okya, me da mucha pena esta situación de escribir cosas tristes, no sirvo para esto... Termino deprimida a full y con ganas de llorar «/3 ¡Hablo en serio! Tengo mas pena que la mierda lskdjfklsdj «/3 ( TTnTT)

 **¿Creen al igual que yo que terminaría de esta forma?... ¿Oh quizás de otra manera?  
¿Rachel y Garfield terminarían juntos?  
** **¡Déjenlo en un review!**

 **¡M** adame **P** ansha **O** ut!


End file.
